The present invention relates to a vehicle monitoring device, a vehicle monitoring method and a vehicle monitoring program and, particularly, relates to a vehicle monitoring device, a vehicle monitoring method and a vehicle monitoring program that issue a warning to a driver at the timing according to the type of vehicle of an object shown in an image taken by a camera.
A two-wheel vehicle approaching from behind a host vehicle sometimes goes past the host vehicle or accelerates and follows closely to overtake the host vehicle. Therefore, when a two-wheel vehicle is approaching from behind a host vehicle, it is required to notify a driver of that as soon as possible.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-251894 discloses a navigation device that determines the type of a movable body such as a pedestrian, a two-wheel vehicle or an ordinary vehicle from the outline, size or the like of the movable body.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-286873 discloses a surrounding vehicle presentation device that performs recognition of a four-wheel vehicle and a two-wheel vehicle located in a first range which is the closest to a host vehicle, performs recognition of a four-wheel vehicle located in a second range which is the next closest to the host vehicle, and when a four-wheel vehicle is located in the second range, performs recognition of a two-wheel vehicle located in a third range which is on the left and right and diagonally behind the four-wheel vehicle.